The Uchiha Clan Lives On
by Kittymama12
Summary: A one-shot about Sasuke and Sakura's first child and what this child signifies. Please read and review.


The Uchiha Clan Lives On

_**The Uchiha Clan Lives On**_

_**Author: Kittymama12**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't be such a sexy bastard. He'd just be sexy. **

**Author's Note:**** Hey, everybody. Now I know that I'm long overdue for story updates but I'm battling writer's block and I haven't had internet since November 2007, so please forgive me. After watching episode 52 of the Shippuden series, I must say, Sasuke is sexy!! Anyway, this is a one shot about the birth of Sasuke and Sakura's first child. Please read and review. **

When I first found out I was having Sasuke's child, I was ecstatic. How could I not be? I, Sakura Haruno Uchiha had finally gotten the boy I loved back and we'd gotten married and created a child together. I was going to give birth to the first Uchiha heir in twenty-three years. There was no emotional baggage holding either of us back. After Sasuke had killed his brother he'd felt empty and his goal had been to destroy Konoha, to destroy the place he and his family had once called home, and I understood why, but I couldn't allow it. Naruto, the other Rookie 9, Team Gai, and the Sand had taken on Sasuke, his team, and Akatsuki. We'd prevailed and helped Sasuke to understand that it was not the village's fault for his clan's massacre, but the Elders' fault and his clan's. He slowly accepted this and faced his punishment for leaving the village and his other crimes. After that, he'd vowed to create a better Uchiha Clan. That had been seven years ago when we were sixteen. We're both twenty-three now.

Now, nine months later, as I stared at Itachi's grave, I couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke is really satisfied with his life and if he'll always remain by my side. I don't think I could bare it if he left me again. I stared at Itachi's grave and thought about Sasuke's reaction if Konoha ever tried to destroy his clan again. I worried about the life of my unborn child and my husband's reaction. Deep down, I knew that he would snap and go into a rage against the village and Naruto, loyal as he is, would have to stop him. My mind told me that Sasuke is really happy and that he trusts the village but my heart whispered no. It tells me that one day Sasuke _**will**_ abandon my child and me.

I thanked Itachi, because without him, Sasuke would not be the man he is today. He would not be the cold bastard that he is and somehow, a warm Sasuke doesn't appeal to me. Though he never shows his emotions, even to me, I know he loves me. But, again, I worry about my unborn child. When his parents were alive, I know that Sasuke's father expected a lot from him and that pressure put a lot of emotional strain on him. I also know that my child will be the first Uchiha born in twenty-three years and Sasuke may pressure the baby to achieve great things because of his expectations and the expectations of the other villagers. I rubbed my large stomach and thought about how much it must hurt for him to stay here at all.

Lost in deep thought, I didn't hear Naruto coming up behind me. He was holding his five month old son Kenji and smiled brightly. He said "Hey Sakura-chan. Where's Sasuke?" I shrugged and wiggled Kenji's hand in my own and replied, "Your guess is as good as mine. He should be arriving back any day now."

Naruto handed Kenji to me and asked "What are you doing here? You look like you should be at the hospital and pushing that baby out any day now. What brought you here? Are worried about Sasuke and your kid?"

I glared at him for a minute and thought 'Trust Naruto to know exactly what I'm up to.' And then I answered him by saying "Nope, it's just peaceful and quiet here. I can get away to think. Anyway, how are you and Hinata doing? Are you handling parenthood well?" I asked gesturing toward Kenji, who gave me a toothless grin.

Naruto smiled at Kenji, who smiled back and reached out to Naruto who took him from me. I smiled at Kenji, who looks just like Naruto but has his mother's clan's white eyes. Naruto said "Well we don't sleep the same, but we don't mind. He's our world. Hinata dotes on him. Hey, speaking of Hinata, I got to go Sakura-chan. We've got to get back to her. We were just out to give her a break. She's tired, you know." He gave me a fleeting hug and walked a few feet away.

I stared and he stopped and said "And Sakura-chan, don't doubt Sasuke. He loves you and he'll do what it takes to protect you and his child. I know he'll be a damned good father and give that kid everything he and I never had. And I know he'll never betray us again, because he'd never leave you and your child. You're his life and his first priority in this world and he's making sure the village knows this. He's securing the future, for your sake."

Then he continued walking away as I started to walk away in the opposite direction, to Sasuke, to my home.

I arrived home a half hour later. Usually it takes me fifteen minutes but I'm so huge, I get tired more easily. So I sat down and caught my breath a few times.

When I got there Sasuke was in the living room asleep on the couch. He looked tired and pale and worn out. His clothes were torn and bloody and his raven colored hair was even more untidy than usual as his head lolled to the side. Even looking dirty and tired, he was still gorgeous to me. I waddled up to him and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

He opened his eyes immediately, as I knew they would. He had never been a heavy sleeper. I smiled into his face and said sweetly "Hi Sasuke. How was the mission?" He sighed and replied "A success; that makes 35 S-Rank missions completed by me, wait till the dobe hears about that, he's only completed 34."

I chuckled and kissed him deeply. Then I sat next to him and asked "Are you two _**still**_ having that competition? Hinata and I thought you would've given up by now."

He said "Hn. And give dobe a chance to say he's better than me. No way." He folded his arms and I rolled my eyes. "You two are like children sometimes, I swear." Still, I cuddled into him and he wrapped his arm around me and laid his hand on my belly.

He kissed my forehead and rubbed my stomach which felt really nice. I looked up at him and his face looked so peaceful and serene. He had a look on his face that was like the one he gave me occasionally and his eyes were focused solely on my stomach. I continued to stare at him as he said "I've been thinking about baby names and I decided what I want to name our first child, Sakura. I want to name the baby something that will completely leave my past behind, something that they can't trace back to my parents or my brother, a fresh start. So, if the baby is a girl I want to name her Arisa. If it's a boy, I want his name to be Sousuke.

He looked at me nervously and I smiled at him and cupped his cheek lovingly. "It's fine with me Sasuke. I don't mind. I think that's great but…"

He kissed me softly. I leaned into him and said "But Sasuke, I'm worried about something and I need to know that truth." I placed my hand in his and exhaled slowly. I asked quietly "Sasuke, would you ever leave me again? Would you leave our child? Are you truly content with being back in Konoha and can you swear to me that you'll never attack the elders of this village for what they made your brother do? Can you promise me you won't pressure our baby to be a prodigy? Huh, Sasuke?"

As I asked these questions Sasuke slid further and further away from me. He had folded his arms and when I looked into his eyes I was shocked to discover that his Sharingan was activated. He was deadly still and he unnerved me a little bit. I reached for his arm and he stood up to get away from me. I was confused. I asked "So, Sasuke, answ—"How the _**hell**_ could you ask me that?" He interrupted me with venom in his voice.

He stared at me with narrowed eyes. I just sat shocked at his anger. "Why the _**hell**_ do you think I would do that? Why would I ruin my life with you?! What makes you think I would leave my child? _**Our**_ child?! Why the fuck would I go through the punishment I was given just to leave you again? I wouldn't fucking abandon you Sakura!!" He continued ranting about how horrible it was that I'd think he'd do that until my own anger finally rose. I screamed "Well, it's not like you haven't done it before!!"

He stopped and looked at me coldly. "That was years ago, I've moved on." He said quietly.

I scoffed and yelled "So what, and seven years ago isn't that long Sasuke!! How do I know that you're not still an arrogant self-serving son of a bitch!! How do I know that you aren't hating the village and being paranoid about what you think they'll do to me or our baby?? How the hell do I know that you're truly happy?! How, do I even know you really love me Sasuke?" I ended quietly. I felt the tears come to my eyes, those damn hormones, I hated being pregnant sometimes.

Sasuke looked as if I had just told him I was having an affair with Orochimaru. His face had gone pale again and his eyes burned bright red right through me. In a deadly cold tone he asked "You think I don't love you? You think I would leave you, with my unborn child to care for, _**alone?**_ Why would you think that I'd do something like that? How could you even _**think**_ I don't love you? I'm working my ass off to protect our future together and to prove my loyalty to this village. You and our family are the most important things in the world to me. Sakura, if I didn't want to be here, would I be here? If I didn't want to be with you, would I be with you? You chased me around for four fucking years, and now you question my feelings for you? Why would I pressure my child when I was pressured and I know how much it sucked? There's nothing left for me outside this village, I've gotten my revenge and you know that rebuilding my clan was another important goal to me. Why question that?"

Tears had started rolling down my cheeks as I looked into his pained expression. It was torn between betrayal, guilt, and anguish. My heart clenched and I shook my head. "I don't know." I replied wearily.

He stared at me and said "I'm going out for a while. While you figure out whether you know me or not I'll be sorting my thoughts. See you later." I yelled shrilly "Where're you going?"

He stopped, turned and looked at me and said "Good question." And walked out the door.

I started to cry in earnest now that he'd gone. I was frustrated, I was angry, I felt guilty, and I was hurting. I felt as if _I_ was the bad guy but I knew I had some valid points. I wasn't being completely unreasonable, was I?

Feeling depressed and dejected, I lay on the couch and cried my heart out. I just laid there and cried, I cried until I couldn't anymore, then I just laid on my comfy couch thinking about my husband and his feelings and how I could fix what I'd done wrong…

**Sasuke's POV**

After I left Sakura crying in our living room I wandered around for a bit.

I was angry and feeling guilty. I was angry because Sakura doubted that I loved her and that I could take care of our child without being resentful, yet at the same time, she was right, so I felt guilty. No, I'd never abandon her with my child, but I did resent the village elders and I hated pretending that I gave a shit about them at times. But I never, _**ever**_ thought about leaving her. I love Sakura and even though I didn't show it, always had. Sometimes I wanted to go back to being fifteen and not giving a shit about what Sakura or Naruto or Kakashi thought anymore. Sometimes, I wished that my brother was alive, because Sakura was right about what she when we were twelve; I _**did**_ feel empty inside. After I had killed him, there was no one I'd had a familial connection to. Madara, the bastard, didn't count because I had never even heard of him until the Kyuubi said his name.

Soon, I found myself standing in front of Naruto's house. It was large and welcoming, thanks to Hinata, no doubt. I decided that I'd ask Naruto for advice, he'd wizened up in recent years, especially where the female species was concerned, how else do you explain him and Hinata finally getting together? He could help me with Sakura, I thought.

I knocked on the door and waited for a minute. Hinata opened the door and said "Oh Sasuke, good afternoon. What can I do for you? Come in." She was holding her son and his bottle in her hands.

I stepped into the foyer and replied "Good afternoon, Hinata. Is Naruto around? I'd like to speak with him."

She smiled and nodded and said "Alright. I'll get him, but please, tell me this conversation doesn't have anything to do with that silly mission competition."

I answered "It doesn't." She smiled and walked to the living room to get Naruto. I stood and looked around at the house. Like my own home, it soothing and inviting. Hinata had brightened the place and made it more homely than when Naruto and she had first bought it. Pictures of Naruto, Hinata, Kenji, and the rest of our ninja comrades hung on the walls.

I turned to the living room as Naruto emerged. "Yo, Sasuke." He greeted me. I nodded my greetings and said "Got anywhere private we can talk?"

He nodded and gestured toward the kitchen.

Hinata cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at us but said nothing and went back to feeding with her son.

Once in the kitchen I said "Sakura and I had an argument, about me, and about the baby."

Naruto groaned and said "I knew it. I could've sworn I told her not to worry about it..."

I asked "So she discussed this with you already?" He responded "No, but I knew what she was thinking by the look on her face when I saw her visiting Itachi's grave earlier. Oh well. Well, did you set her straight and put her at ease Sasuke?"

I answered "Not exactly. I yelled at her and asked her a whole bunch of questions that made her feel guilty, I think. She started to cry and I walked out on her, I was so pissed off. You should have heard her. She yelled back at me and accused me of still being, and I quote, "an arrogant self-serving son of a bitch." Naruto started to laugh. "She was dead-on." He announced.

I glared at him and said "That's not funny. I was so mad at her but then I felt so guilty, because her thoughts weren't exactly out of left field. Some of them were right on and I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to make her unhappy or sad. But Naruto, I was so pissed my Sharingan activated subconsciously. She questioned my ability to be a good father, and even though I yelled at her, I don't blame her for wondering. But, she couldn't have insulted me in a worse way."

Naruto looked at me and said "Damn. Talk about pissed. Well, you have to apologize for going off and yelling and discuss how you feel with her. Tell her that she wasn't altogether wrong, Sasuke. At least then, she won't worry about it so much. Put her at ease for at least that much. However, wait a few hours and give her time to calm down, so she'll be ready to listen to you. You can stay here if you want."

I decided to take him up on that suggestion…

**Sakura's POV-Three Hours Later**

Okay, I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was because of sharp pains in my stomach and water dripping down my legs.

I thought _'Oh no, you gotta be shittin me. This can't be happening __**now.**__ Dammit.'_

As it turns out, I had gone into labor and was experiencing some pretty painful contractions. I called out "Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you here, I went into labor!!" No one answered and it dawned on me that he wasn't home. I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 3:12 P.M. I stood up and walked to the foyer. In the small closet I found the duffel bag that I had packed in preparation for this. It contained clothes, towels, toiletries, the essentials, you could say.

As I left the house I prayed that I would walk into Sasuke on the way. I wanted him to be there for the birth of our child, even if he wasn't happy with me at the moment. I started walking at a slow, steady pace hoping that I wouldn't have another contraction. People all around stared at me as I walked by. I continued walking to the hospital, thanking God that the baby wasn't in a rush to be here.

Suddenly, I experienced a painful contraction and went crashing to the floor, but suddenly I was lifted right back up by an irritated Shikamaru. He said "Damn it, Sakura, what the hell?!" I was still reeling from my contraction so I wasn't paying him any attention when I heard Temari's annoyed screech. "Idiot!! Can't you tell she's having a contraction?! Do something!!" Shikamaru sucked his teeth and asked pointedly "What would you like me to do, _**dear**_? I'm not her husband, Sasuke is. Where the hell is he?" Temari rolled her eyes with exaggerated patience and said "Take her to the hospital _**asshole**_. I'll find Sasuke. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind watching Shika(Shikamaru and Temari's three week old daughter) for us a little longer and my brother won't mind us being a little late to being his guides around the village."

Shikamaru sighed and lifted me up against his chest. I clutched my bag to me and Shikamaru said "Don't starting pushing anything out, you got it. Wait. I do _**not**_ want to be covered it baby juices." He took off and started gliding towards the hospital with me in his arms. It took about a half hour for us to reach the hospital. I had about fifteen contractions during that time, two minutes apart and each worse than the last.

Shikamaru ran to the Admissions Desk and said "Sakura's in labor, contractions two minutes apart." The nurse in charge instructed him to lower me on to a stretcher and then I was wheeled to a delivery room. Shikamaru waited behind sheepishly.

Tsunade-shishou and two nurses were in the delivery room waiting for me to come. "Sakura, you're ready to deliver your baby. We're going to start as soon as you're in position.

Once again I was lifted and placed on the delivery bed and I opened my legs as Tsunade knelt between them. She then asked me "Sakura, do you feel any pain?" I nodded yes eagerly because I had felt a ripping sensation down below. She felt me and said the baby is crowning. She told me "Sakura, I need you to push while Toyo counts to ten, okay." I nodded and she yelled "Push!!" I started to push and wished I hadn't. The pain became so intense; it felt as if something the size of a fucking bear was trying to squeeze out of me. I yelled "God damn you Sasuke, I'm going to fucking kill you!!" Toyo counted and tried to stifle her giggling. Once the ten seconds were up I breathed in and out quickly. Tsunade-shishou said "Good job, now, we're going to go again. Two more times and we should be done, okay." The last part was said soothingly. I nodded.

She said the famous word and I pushed again, feeling myself being stretched to the limit, I really hated Sasuke. Shishou sounded excited as she exclaimed "One more push should do it, Sakura!! Push!!" But this push was the hardest of all and I actually screamed the whole time pushing when I heard a loud shrill that sounded and realized that I wasn't being stretched so far apart anymore.

Toyo said "Sakura-chan it's a boy!! A boy, he's Sasuke-san's twin!!" I gasped and panted while my son was cleaned up, but something was wrong. I was still in pain, a somewhat vast amount, I should add. And then the ripping sensation started all over again. I screamed out my surprise. And then it dawned on me that I could possibly be having twins. "Shishou, there's another baby!! And it's not waiting!!"

She came to me and I started pushing, not caring about breathing at all, just wanting it to be over. So, even as my son cried and Toyo counted, I continued pushing myself past my limit. I pushed for a whole minute and then a second set of shrills erupted in the air. This time Toya took my baby and cleaned it. He announced gleefully "Uchiha-san, it's a girl!! You had fraternal twins and they're so much like Sasuke, it's scary. Wait, the girl has your eyes, your beautiful green eyes!! Wow, fraternal twins huh? Toyo and I are fraternal twins too."

I laid there panting and asked "Can I have my babies?" Shishou handed them both to me and I held them contently in my arms. Toya was right. They _**do**_ look just like Sasuke. They have his untidy black hair, but my daughter has my shiny green eyes, and with them she stared at me intently.

Shishou gave me two small bottles of water and I began to give my daughter her first bottle. She suckled eagerly and I stared at her pink, soft, and ruddy cheeks. She was so beautiful; it was hard for me to believe that Sasuke and I had created this miracle. Sasuke, my husband, who was pissed at me for suggesting that he wouldn't be there for me, oh why did I have to say that to him? I thought to myself.

Shishou asked me "Have you picked out names Sakura? They _**are**_ the heirs to the Uchiha Clan, they need names." I nodded and said "Well, Sasuke said that he decided o—"Their names are Sousuke and Arisa Uchiha, respectively. Twins, wow, I never knew… I can't believe they're actually here." Sasuke stood in the doorway staring at me and the babies with an awestruck expression claiming his face. His eyes were softened and he just stared at us as hard as he could.

My master, Toyo, and Toya left the room silently as Sasuke walked over to my bedside. I looked at him and tested waters by saying "They look just like you. They're beautiful and I bet they'll be just as moody as you are some—Mmmphh!!" That was all I managed to say before Sasuke starting kissing me. He kissed me so lovingly and soft that I realized that he was trying to apologize for his behavior. When we broke apart I handed him Sousuke and said "I'm sorry Sasuke, I shouldn't have doubted you. In the past eight years you nev—" He placed his finger over my mouth to silence me.

He took a bottle of water for Sousuke and gently placed it in his mouth. His expression was one of tenderness, a softness in him that he rarely showed, even with me. He sighed and said "Sakura, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was out of line, especially since you were partially correct, but I… after seeing you with our babies, I couldn't abandon them, or you. I love you too much."

I continued to stare at my husband when we both turned toward the sound of a camera clicking.

"Heheheheh, so Teme, you have a soft side. Thanks for the camera Shikamaru." Naruto said while giggling. Our room had filled with several people, the rookie nine, Kakashi-sensei and Team Gai who were all snickering at Sasuke.

I looked back at Sasuke and saw a murderous expression on his face and then he said "Dobe, Shikamaruuuuu." and took off after Naruto and Shikamaru who had escaped by using the window. I heard Naruto yell "Oi, Sasuke-teme, relax, it's just a picture!!" As he flew out the window I yelled "Sasuke, you bring me back my baby!! Sasuke!! Sasuke!!" But he was long gone. I sighed and said "Oh well. He'll be alright."

Everyone started to laugh as Ino showed me the first picture that the babies had taken with Sasuke and I. It was a beautiful picture with Sasuke and I staring at each other as we each held a baby in our arms. It marked the beginning of new life for Sasuke and me and the beginning of the new Uchiha Clan.

The picture was an important memento to me and when Sasuke saw the picture, I'm sure it would mean so much to him as well, because even though I am his wife, it signifies to him that the Uchiha Clan lives on…

_**Note:**__**Well, that is the end of this one-shot about one of my many adored couples. I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you think. Also, this may inspire me to write a few more one-shots about these two and Sousuke and Arisa. Kittymama12 is out…**_


End file.
